The Magician
by otakusocial
Summary: The Land of Whirlpool disappeared, along with all the Uzumaki secrets that were hidden in the ruble under masterly crafted seals. The only suspect, was a man that went around calling himself the Magician. FemaleNaruto
1. one

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter.

.

.

 **The Magician**

 **one**

.

.

Naruto tucked her blonde hair behind an ear, she should not have let Sakura convince her to get bangs, even though they were longer, they were a constant annoyance, like right now, once again, it was in her way and all she did was tilt her head to the side to get a better look. She huffed and tucked the blonde hair behind her ear, again, to not obstruct the view of the little street act that captivated almost everyone around her.

She had seen street acts before, of people that called themselves magicians and performing magic tricks for people to get a few ryuu to buy themselves something to eat. But with her skills and profession as a ninja, it unfortunately ruined all the acts, because she could see the slight of hand, she could see the card thrown up a loose sleeve, she could see the simple use of chakra to pull a rabbit out of a hat ─ which was hidden in a genjutsu inside the hat to begin with. She must say that when she was younger, she was quite fascinated by the whole thing, but once she became a ninja, and of course travelling with a sometimes inebriated Jiraiya, well, the magic disappeared once the man started telling her all the tricks and taught her how to dispel a simple genjutsu. She smiled when she saw the fascination and heard the awe of the children that were in front of her.

Birds flew from the tip of the stick ─ which amused Naruto greatly, she had never seen anyone do any tricks with a wand before, like in those books ─ chirping away as they flew high in the sky before quickly turning into butterflies, the man was definitely talented in genjutsu. But from the feel of his reserves and the look of him, though fit, he wasn't a ninja.

If only she could have been a little ignorant a little longer. Magic tricks were fun to watch, when she still believed in magic.

"Now for my final trick." The man with his grey blue eyes, stared at everyone in the crowd with all seriousness, a playful smile on his lips that promised a lot of things that Jiraiya would have been proud of if he were here to see it ─ Naruto could spot a playboy a mile away and this guy was truly a charmer, probably why he was so successful with all the ladies in the crowd. "I know you will be tempted, but please, don't take me home."

He winked at them all, and when those blue grey eyes landed on her, well, she couldn't help the blush that spread on her cheeks. He smiled cheekily, and with a last wink, and a laugh that was too appealing, the man turned and a big black dog jumped in place, tail wagging happily behind it, barking at the people happily as they clapped and cheered at the act.

Naruto couldn't help her own laughter as a sign hung around the dog's neck: Take me home please.

.

.

"Did you enjoy the show?"

He sat beside her, his eyes were more grey silver under the dimmer lights of the bar, but they still held that same muted mirth behind them, and of course there was that easy smile hanging on his lips that was just confident, like the rest of his body. And if Naruto was any other girl, like Ino or even Sakura ─ with Sasuke away, leaving her behind with no promise, well she tended to have uninhibited fun, which Naruto didn't really judge her for, they were ninja and life was a little short sometimes ─ she would have indulged in the promise that were held in those eyes, but she sadly wasn't like that. But she could have fun, entertain him for a little while with a few drinks and bit of conversation.

"It was fun." Naruto sipped at her drink, body turned towards him, mirroring his own which was positioned towards her. She never noticed, from the distance she was from him earlier, that the man was quite broad and taller than her ─ okay in all honesty, anyone was taller than her.

"But..." The man held his drink at the tips of his fingers as he took a sip of the liquid gold liquor, eyes never leaving hers.

Naruto leaned towards him, the man reciprocating without a missed beat, his eyes playfully conspiratorial. "Well I stopped believing in magic."

The man's dark hair had fallen across his eyes, it was messy, but Naruto didn't find it hindering his good looks at all, it honestly added to his appeal, she could imagine that even the royally stuck up Hanabi ─ it wasn't really her fault, she was raised with the elders whispering in her ear, their prejudices, she was learning to get out of the habit ─ would find him to be attractive to a Hyuuga. His smile was still on his lips, "A ninja then?"

Naruto nodded her head, an orange hair clip was now secured in place on her head, so she didn't have to brush her bangs back every time she moved her head. "Unfortunately I can see through all your tricks."

He chuckled, and it was a sound that definitely told a story of broken hearts left behind in his past. "I hate to say this to women, but you're wrong."

"Really?"

"I'm pretty sure none of you can do what I do."

"Is that so?" Naruto crossed her arms before her, it was easy to play his game, a duplicate smile on her lips as she raised a brow at him in challenge.

She refused to lift a hand when he had brought his own up slowly towards her, his eyes now a stormy blue grey, conveying his harmlessness. His rough fingers ghosted along the side of her neck, tracing alongside the silver chain of the necklace that Tsunade had given her a long time ago. He gently held the green crystal in his hand, bringing it up in front of her eyes, before closing her hand, and in an act that she knew he didn't really need to do, he drew close towards her, never turning his eyes away from her and blew onto his closed hand. Necklace gone once he opened it up again.

"Where did it go?"

"Magic."

"It better not be broken or lost, that was really important to me."

"Where do you think I put it?"

Naruto, even through her annoyance ─ though the man was harmless to her, and she could always get it back if she used a little force and maybe a threat, but he was just a civillian with a few tricks. "You just want me to frisk you."

His lips parted and a deep laugh escaped them, the kind that sent a delightful tingle through her, if it weren't the fact that the man took her necklace away. "I think it's you who want to frisk me."

Naruto pursed her lips to the side and subtly did a quick dispel of genjutsu, and seeing as the necklace didn't turn back up, she gave the man a stern glare before bringing her hands on his person, ignoring his smirk when she started to feel him through his clothes. Though Naruto didn't venture anywhere below his waist.

"Where is it?"

He smiled at her innocently, his hands up in the air, to show that he was doing nothing with them. "It has always been on you sweetheart."

Naruto narrowed her eyes on him, before looking down and indeed the necklace was on her. "Genjutsu."

"I'm pretty sure you tried to dispel that earlier, but it's magic."

She wasn't convinced. The man didn't need to know that she wasn't very talented when it came to genjutsu, she might not have used enough chakra to overpower his talent with the art. He wouldn't be a successful magician if a passing ninja could just dispel his tricks quickly.

The man brought his hands together on the bar top, his hands playing with a couple of napkins strewn about, and she was curious as to what he was working on to try to convince her once again that magic was real. She watched as his surprisingly nimble fingers folded the paper into an intricate design of a dog ─ the man must be fond of dogs.

She wondered if that was all, and she must not have hidden her expression very well, because the man just smirked at her knowingly ─ the man was too handsome for his own good.

He held it in his hands, shielding it from her, before opening it back again and a tiny puppy was in his hands, alive, and yapping away cutely like any new born pup. It wasn't new, she had seen Sai do tricks with ink and turning them into life, but this puppy, that was bouncing around on the bar counter, miniature in size, but definitely bigger than what it was as paper, was nothing like what Sai could do. It had fur and everything, very soft under her touch.

"Magic."

.

.

Magic?

More like too charming to the point that he could distract you and convince you to take your clothes off ─ well he wasn't really a bad guy, and all that was partly her idea as well. The guy's charm though was off the charts, if Sakura had met him, she would definitely forget about Sasuke. Anko might be convinced to be in a monogamous relationship.

That would definitely be a magic trick.

Naruto turned to look at the man ─ Sirius, learned it only after he wanted her to scream his name ─ that shared the bed with her. She couldn't believe that even in his sleep he was attractive to her, still had that same pull ─ maybe she had just lived without for too long. Naruto looked around the room, quietly and gingerly leaving the bed with the grace of a seasoned ninja. She searched the room thoroughly and there definitely was no sign of her clothing anywhere. Where the hell did he put it away? She quickly cast a 'kai' hoping to dispel whatever genjutsu he had used to hide her clothing from her, but there was nothing. Even with the amount of chakra she used in it, there was no sign of her clothing anywhere, and the puppy was still on the floor in her shoes, sleeping soundly.

"Fuck it." Naruto fished out the man's clothing from where it was partially tucked under the bed, and after some contemplation ─ and it really was a losing battle, the pup had yawned cutely at her before going back to sleep ─ she took the small puppy in her hand and shunshined away from the hotel.

She had a schedule to follow.

.

.

Sadly, if she were to really admit it, no one would have noticed that the Land of Whirlpool disappeared if she didn't have the sudden urge to visit where her mother grew up, and possibly go through the rubble and find anything that was hidden away secretly and protected behind seals.

So that's where Naruto Uzumaki found herself now.

Standing on the coast at the edge of the Land of Fire, staring off into the distance towards the direction where the map indicated where the Land of Whirlpool resided, only to look at an unobstructed view of the horizon. And with what the map indicated, she shouldn't have had a clear view of the horizon, not be able to admire the reflection of the orange tinted sky on the still ocean waters ─ which is ludicrous because whirlpools should have littered the water surface like a trap.

She brought her hands in front of her, fingers arranged to a familiar seal, and with an intense, and definitely uncapped release of chakra, she tried to dispel the illusion. But there was nothing, and there continued to be nothing.

There was a fear that crept up from inside her, a fear that came from a truth learned after surviving a long and treacherous war.

"Well, shit."

She never was articulate.

.

.

 **I wanted a little bit of love between Naruto and Sirius.**


	2. two

**The Magician**

 **two**

.

.

Naruto quickly done up her hair in a messy braid, it was annoyingly tedious work with her hair reaching past her bum when left down, but it was necessary to keep it from tangling at every stray branch when trekking through the forest. She packed all her supplies, just enough to make it to the Hidden Village of Sand to deliver the news of a potential threat to Gaara.

Naruto tried to ignore the puppy that was following the movements of her arms while she packed ─ the little pup was thankfully deemed as a non threat by Sai and Inoichi Yamanaka. Sai had confirmed that the puppy indeed was made through art, and likened the puppy to something similar to what Deidara had created but without any dangerous explosive. And Inoichi had travelled into the 'mind' of the puppy to discern that it didn't really have one but it did have two commands of just to be loving and playful. It certainly did it's job, the puppy was nothing but a moving stuffed animal that just wanted to sleep and play, it never ate and didn't need to go potty like any other dog ─ which technically made for a really great pet... aside from the fact that it could have potentially been created by a mad man who she had slept with and she really regretted that.

Well she regretted that it was a potential enemy, and the number one suspect of the missing island. Not the sex.

She absently picked the puppy up, and with its size, she secured it into the front pocket of her jacket. She hoped that with who it was created, that it would be able to find the man that created it. And if not, well she could have it as a reminder for her tracking team on who to smell for when they are looking for the perpetrator. Whatever he had used to create the creature would have his signature aura, it was subtle and didn't feel anything like chakra, the puppy will help remind them what it was they were feeling for.

Naruto concentrated on the seal she placed at the front gate of Konoha, and with a bit of chakra pulse, she found herself standing before her team. She gave them a tight lipped smile and a hard nod of acknowledgement. She knew it was a strange behavior from her... but there was a potential enemy on the loose that was too charming and too inconspicuous and would definitely not be considered a threat until he literally makes them all disappear however it was he did it.

The necklace and the clothes vanishing with just a touch. No matter amount of chakra she used to do a dispel of the genjutsu ─ Sasuke's genjutsu could be dispelled by her as long as it wasn't anything done with the mangenkyou, and with the Kyuubi backing her, it was impossible to be put under its spell for too long.

But the island was still missing.

"So is it true?" Shikamaru drew a puff of his cigarette, a long one seeing as how it burned quickly down to the filter, could only mean he was stressed. Naruto couldn't blame him, they just finished a war and now they could potentially be facing a new enemy while all the five nations were still recovering from the world war that just finished a year ago.

"Yes." Naruto looked at her team, it was grave news, and though she hoped it was nothing serious, none of them could take this lightly. Last time, a group of missing nins joined together and they almost successfully destroyed the world and had taken down eight of the nine bijuu. Sure they were backed by one of the strongest Uchiha, but still, there might be another mad man out there.

"You met him?" Shino looked at the puppy that was in her pocket ─ well she assumed that he was looking at the puppy in her pocket, but she couldn't be truly sure with the dark sunglasses and the high collared jacket. Naruto saw the bug though that had caught the pup's attention so it was safe to say, that yes, he was indeed looking at the pup.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could recognize the feel of his chakra ─ well I don't really think it's chakra, but whatever energy it is that he used on the puppy he made." Naruto watched as the puppy cutely went cross eyed as the winged insect landed on its nose.

"It smells like you."

Naruto blushed. Hinata squeaked beside Shino, and Kiba was chuckling after taking a deep sniff in her direction ─ Akamaru had barked beside him, and from the reaction of Kiba, she was pretty sure the overgrown mutt had shared exactly what happened, stupid gossip ─ Shikamaru just shook his head and lit another cigarette.

"That's really not important."

"Actually I think it would be helpful, his scent on you is definitely stronger, it would help more than the energy signature from the dog." Shino had a way of saying some inappropriate things so casually, but it didn't really put a damper to how sensitive the topic is.

"You slept with the enemy?"

"He's a suspect, not really guaranteed ─ and I didn't know it then." Naruto turned about, the puppy giving a yelp when she turned too quickly.

She gestured towards the gate guards ─ who she dearly hoped didn't hear anything that was exchanged between them ─ and walked ahead of her team. She actually did a running start, but it wasn't like they couldn't catch up.

.

.

Naruto glowered as she walked along the empty streets of Suna, it was chilly during the desert nights, but she couldn't be bothered to go back to the house. Kiba was such a blabber mouth, and now, even though it was grave news she was bringing ─ warning them against a potential threat from an unknown person ─ it became a time of teasing her. She couldn't even move the conversation to tease Shikamaru and Temari because they were too comfortable being just friends with benefits that it didn't faze them. She shouldn't have made Gaara comfortable with his sister being in a type of relationship, if you can call it that.

She turned a corner, and found a familiar voice echoing along the buildings that lined the street, there were only a few people that were surrounding Sirius, as he did a couple of tricks for the children with their parents.

Naruto steeled herself, spiking her chakra in a rhythm that was drilled into them during war times. A code that the late older Nara had taught all of them to do, to warn each other of the potential threat. With the strength she had put behind the code, she had worried that Sirius would have felt it ─ but the dark haired man didn't flinch, just continued to amuse the children with the magic tricks that he had done in the last town they had met.

A bunny had hopped out of shirt after he had turned around laughing at whatever was tickling him from beneath his clothes. It was quickly given to the little girl that squealed in delight at the sight of the white bunny. Then for the little boy he had told the boy to fish something out of his own little boy shorts ─ it was quite cute, with a little pirate hat stitched on the hem of the shorts ─ and out came a toy sword, not a tiny one, the boy had to lift the sword out till his hand was level with his head, before he could get the wooden sword out completely.

He was skilled.

There was no one else she knew who could do that.

During the war, there was no other person that had displayed the skills that Sirius could do. He was a mystery. They didn't know what he was capable of, and she really wished that she had brought Sasuke along ─ if they could even find the bastard, he had decided to go and journey the world to find himself.

She felt the others nearby, and she subtly made a signal for them to surround the vicinity. Naruto never indicated that she would be a threat to the man when they last departed, Sirius wouldn't really have anything to say but good things to how they parted last ─ even if she did leave without saying goodbye, it was still parting with a pleasant end. So with a signal to everyone to wait, she approached Sirius.

He was handsome.

But the devil was known to be a temptation too.

She neared the family he was entertaining, his blue grey eyes were just as she remembered, all playful mischief hidden in them. The smile widened, and Naruto had to stop herself from remembering exactly where those lips had been on her body, before returning a smile of her own.

"Flowers for the pretty lady?" Sirius had a way with his voice, that he could be saying do you want to eat takeout and it would sound sexy. But he just winked at her and reached behind the ear of the mother before him, and out came a beautiful rose, from nowhere, cause he had no sleeves to hide roses in. So yes the woman had a garden behind her ears and Sirius was the only one that could pluck from it, and the kids were amazed and so was the mother, and Naruto had to remind herself that this man that could be a potentially dangerous man, was quite good at making people smile.

Sirius turned towards her, his smile turning into that knowingly wicked one that he threw her way before everything became a hot mess and the next thing she knew she was waking up beside him. Well she couldn't really blame him for anything, or the alcohol ─ Kurama unfortunately keeps her from becoming inebriated, so being drunk couldn't be used an excuse. And the man didn't really need any. Sad to say, the most charming man she met was unfortunately a possible enemy.

"I would give you a flower but you'd have to come a little closer." His eyes were a stormy blue, and his voice had gone a little deeper and the adults around them ─ the parents ─ noticed from the way the mother was blushing and the father was getting flustered.

Naruto swallowed deeply, hoping that she wasn't as flustered as the mother that was in full range of Sirius' charm. Being close to him, close to his gravitational pull while he said those things... well she woke up in his bed. "I'll stay over here, still want to see how you do all this tricks."

"No sleeves, love." Sirius smiled widely, perfectly white teeth in display, and a crinkle at the corner of his eyes that was more endearing than indicative of his age. "It's just magic."

Naruto tucked a stray bang behind an ear, she snuck in a signal towards her team to be ready for their move. Shikamaru should be able to trap him with his shadows once everything was done.

"For my last trick." He held up his hands, a mock show to her that there was nothing to help with a trick, shinobi or amateur magic schemes alike. "I'm going to disappear ─ I'll see you later love." And before the tendrils of Shikamaru's shadow can bind him, Sirius had sent her a kiss, and disappeared with a thunderous crack.

The family were in awe, clapping at the empty space where the man was, completely unaware that they were in the company of a dangerous man mere seconds ago.

Naruto flickered herself away from the scene and joined his team that were still stationed on the rooftops surrounding the family below. "What did you think?"

"Well for one thing. We can definitely only keep track of him through his scent." Kiba sniffed at the air around him. "And I don't think he is anywhere near us, there is no spread of the scent, all of it is concentrated where he last stood."

"I wasn't able to get my bugs on him. Whatever he did, it seemed to have killed one of my queens I tried to tether on him as a beacon for my hive." Shino was stoic as ever, Naruto couldn't decipher from his voice alone if he was upset.

Hinata's eyes were wide, the veins were pulsing on her temples, her byakugan activated to study the area around them. "There is no sign of him."

"Were you able to see how his energy worked?" Shikamaru crouched beside them, a cigarette already lit in his mouth as he surveyed the dark village. Naruto didn't think that he was actually looking for their target, he was long gone by now.

Hinata nodded her head, midnight blue hair swishing about her as she did so. "It wasn't contained like chakra, travelling in a a specific pathway around the body. His whole being seemed to glow with it. And it's dark, like a storm cloud..." Hinata looked nervously at them. "It reminded me of Madara."

Shikamaru blew a large ring into the night air. "Troublesome."

.

.

 **There really aren't that many Sirius stories in the Naruto verse. I think there should be. I want some Sirius love happening hahaha.**


	3. three

**The Magician**

 **three**

.

.

The man was playing with them.

Naruto stared at the posters tacked along the building walls. Sirius' face was plastered all over the streets of Kumo, his face smiling, and even in the picture he seemed to try to be flirting to whoever wanted to look at him, advertising that he was in the city and was going to do a live act around eight o'clock in the evening. Naruto swiped at one of the posters, taking a closer look before putting it in her pocket. The Kage would want to know what his face looks like.

"Location to be determined." Shikamaru read aloud, his voice sounding exasperated and a little miffed. Naruto shared the sentiment.

Kiba growled as he swiped at the poster with his claws. "Is this guy mocking us?"

"It would seem like it, but he could possibly just be making his show more well known. He is a performer." Shino studied the poster, a few of his bugs had slipped out from his sleeves, probably trying to test out if there was anything they could gain from the poster in terms of trying to find the man.

"We will just have to wait. I don't think he would run away, after all this effort of drawing us in." Shikamaru lit another cigarette, walking casually towards the Kage tower.

Naruto kept quiet as she walked beside Hinata. The dark haired girl beside her was quiet, but with the way her eyes were a little wider and the subtle pulsing of her veins at her temples, the Hinata was getting a head start in trying to find Sirius. She doubted that they would see hide or hair of the man before he wanted them to. He already set a schedule, Naruto hoped that he was brave enough to keep the schedule he set for them.

.

.

Naruto had sent off clones throughout the city. She had already instructed the Kage to not deploy all his forces and to allow her and her team to do most of the work, and the Kumo forces to be on standby and as a net incase Sirius made another run for when the hills. She smiled at a few of the citizens that recognized her. She had changed to a more comfortable dress wear, Shikamaru's orders, wanting her to be more relaxed and seem like she was just here to visit instead of chasing after him. She didn't think it would make a difference, but she followed it anyway, just in case there was the possibility that Sirius wasn't on to them. She doubted it. He didn't seem like a person to be tricked... and who can really pull something over a person who made it a living to fool others?

She adjusted the tightness of her hair bun, Hinata really did make it neat and tidy, as per request, but it really pulled. Naruto walked on that way, hands adjusting her hair, as she walked through the crowd in the market streets of Kumo.

"Would it help if I told you I preferred your hair down?" A familiar voice whispered into her ear, he was close enough that his breath brushed against the shell of her ear.

Naruto stopped herself from apprehending Sirius ─ Shikamaru had a plan, and she didn't want to be at fault on letting him escape because she couldn't follow the plan. She was surprised that he even showed his face this early, she thought he would hold true to his appointment and have them wait for him till his appointed time. So she turned to him with a smile on her face, his was ever present, a lopsided grin that was too confident.

"Sirius." Naruto steeled her reserve, she didn't want to succumb to him like everyone else that he turned his charms to ─ he was the enemy, he needed to be captured, she needed to keep her head on straight.

He smelled really good though. Probably a new cologne, he didn't smell like that last time. Ino and Anko won't pass up a chance to hit on a handsomely charming guy that was also their target, in fact, they would call it a treat. So she didn't feel too bad for thinking that.

"Now don't be like that kitten," Sirius dragged his finger lightly down her arm before taking a hold of her hands and spinning her towards him. "I know you missed me."

Sirius quickly leaned closer to her, placing a chaste kiss on her lips, and leaving Naruto flustered. She could clearly see the amusement and that insufferable smirk spreading on Sirius' lips at seeing his effect on her. "Make sure you keep one of the posters, love."

And he disappeared, just like that. There wasn't even trail of cologne to follow.

.

.

It wasn't very hard to find out where Sirius was holding his act. There was an ungodly amount of lights that seemed to be aimed at making the moon blind if it still had an eyeball to look through.

"Ladies!" Sirius threw his most charming smile at the ladies, eyebrows wagging wildly at them before moving on. Naruto should have found it ridiculous. It would have looked ridiculous on anyone else, but he was just too sure of himself it became charming. Annoyingly enough. "And Gentleman! I believe none of you had ever met someone like me before."

He turned his eyes on her, blue grey eyes were vivid to her, with her senses heightened, she could clearly see the intensity behind his gaze. "But I'm here to make it all up to you." His voice was like a whisper directly into her ear, Naruto couldn't help the shiver that ran up her spine, she just hoped that none of her teammates noticed it.

His first act was simple enough, it was all that she had seen before in the previous cities. Flowers pulled from thin air to give to all the females that were within his reach. The men were entertained when Sirius had brought the wand up against his lips and he blew fire in the shape of a dragon, that flew above and overhead. Naruto was ready to strike, to get rid of the danger, but the people weren't burned and they weren't screaming, when the dragon had gone a little too close to the audience. Naruto didn't feel the heat either from the fire beast.

He finally singled her out.

"Now I'll need a volunteer." Blue grey eyes were quick to hone in on her, and with a flick of his hand, she felt a pull on her body and was whisked straight into his arms. It was a miracle that she didn't decide to stab him in the gut with the way he had shocked her.

"She couldn't help herself!" The smile he gave her was playful, eyes darkening just slightly when they had looked down at her lips, and Naruto had to swipe her tongue to moisten her dry lips. "I knew you couldn't resist my charm."

Naruto was quickly settled on her feet on the stage beside him, and before she was spun on her feet, she was able to see that her teams were signaling each other to make their move.

"Now I know she isn't much to look at now." Sirius announced loudly to the crowd, a defiant grin on his face. "But I know a princess when I see one." And with a flick of his hand, her clothes disappeared. "Oopsies." He wagged his eyebrows at her suggestively, his stormy eyes taking all of her in.

Naruto thanked the gods that her hair was long enough and thick enough to cover the important bits of her body, but the idiot was still going to die. "You fucking─"

He swished his hand again and a pretty white dress was on her, heavy and thick with silk material; a golden crown was on her head, and in her hands was a silver sword. He gave her a weapon. Strange.

Sirius had turned his back on her, and Shikamaru was useless because all the lights around the area prevented any shadow, and the rest of her team were still too far away and she had a sword. "Now for my final act ─ this has a part two so you might have to travel to the far south if you want to catch it."

She had a sword.

"This will be a different story. Fairy tales are so boring cause all the men save the women ─ and honestly, I can appreciate a strong willed woman once in a while." He winked at her, the skin around his eyes crinkling in that way he thought was endearing.

He was vulnerable.

"So, come save me from a dragon, love."

A tiny baby dragon, that looked more like a stuffed animal dragon come to life ─ like that puppy he gave her a while ago ─ appeared before his feet; and like a ridiculous joke, Sirius hugged the stuffed living toy to his chest, running towards the edge of the stage, planning to jump into the crowd like a lunatic, with probably every prayer that the baby dragon in his arms would be able to fly him to safety.

Naruto was sure that the lunacy was a way to balance his charisma, and way with women, but she was slightly ashamed that this man crazy man with all his fancy magic tricks was able to steal an island, and make them work two weeks trying to detain─

The dragon was real.

It grew in size in incredible speed the moment Sirius had jumped off the stage, growing to a size that made it more fearsome than that fire dragon he had breathed to life earlier in the show, and like an obedient pet, it carried Sirius away. She could still spot it in the sky, blocking the light of the stars as it flew to wherever Sirius thought would be a nice place to land and keep a dragon.

The crowd cheered around her.

.

.

 **I hope you enjoyed this addition.**


	4. four

**The Magician**

 **four**

.

.

Naruto made her way through the forest as fast as she can. Which was quite a pathetic attempt, because the heavy dress with all its insane amount of layers made great attempts at trying to crash her down to the surface of the earth. She was making efforts, but it was double the amount of what she used to, just so she could keep up.

Kiba had already learned to not laugh at her plight, after finding out that the dress was completely stuck to her body, no matter what she did, aside from setting herself on fire, the dress was stuck. The only good thing about it was that it was resistant to everything. She couldn't even cut the thing to pieces, so it would work as an effective shield if someone were to try to throw a kunai her way.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Hinata matched her pace, now running beside her from an opposite tree.

"Aside from looking ridiculous, and sweating like a maniac under this thing ─ I'm totally fine." Naruto pulled on the skirt higher, bunching it up around her waist to free up her feet and be able to actually make contact with the tree branches without catching her dress.

"I think the dress is pretty on you." Hinata managed with a straight face. Naruto felt bad about doing it, but really, Hinata shouldn't have expected her to give her a straight face. She deesrved that eye roll, and she deserved that growl of annoyance.

Naruto steadied her foot on branch before jumping for the next one. "I wish I could lend it to you."

She smelt sea water and the familiar caws of the birds that belonged along the coasts of Fire Nation. Naruto hoped that it was true and that self proclaimed king of playboys was waiting for her on that godforsaken ruin. She wanted to bash his head in with her pretty new sword.

The team stopped at the shore, Naruto just trailing behind them a few paces back. There didn't seem to be anything before them, just a wide unobstructed view of the horizon.

"Can you smell anything Kiba?" Shikamaru had walked a few paces ahead of them, studying the horizon with a scrutinizing gaze, trying to see if there really was more than just sea water in front of them.

Akamaru paced along the shore, probably following orders that Kiba could only give him, while the man sniffed the air. "I smell that dragon... only faint traces of it. But definitely was around here."

"What about you Shino? Do you feel the queen?" Shikamaru kicked at the sand beneath his feet.

Naruto glared at Kiba to prevent him from making some stupid joke in reference to her state of dress, just because of the stupid crown on her head.

Shino buried his head a little deeper into the high collar of his jacket. "My bugs are a little confused. They know the queen is here, but they don't seem to have the urge to move forward."

"I can see a little bit of a shimmer in the air. You may be right about it being right in front of us all along Shikamaru." Hinata continued to keep her byakugan on.

Naruto gathered her dress in her arms, making sure that she had secured all of the abundant skirt together around her waist, just so it wouldn't catch the water and possibly drown her when it grew heavy with water. She tentatively placed a heeled shoe on the water, making sure she distributed the chakra properly before making a solid run along the surface.

She ignored her teammates as they cried out behind her.

.

.

It was surprisingly not what she expected.

She had walked blindly along the sea surface, thinking that all she really needed to do was ignore whatever it was she was seeing because there definitely was an island before her, and lo and behold, she stumbled into it and it was not what she expected.

The last time she had laid eyes on the ruins of Uzushiogakure, there were just old remains of desolate buildings, just stone slabs littering the surface of the islands. She didn't expect there to be an immense forest, with a few slabs of stone structures, of what she could tell were original to the country from the symbols on them, strewn about in the scenery, sprouting between the greenery like they grew along with them.

She turned to look behind her, she could see the ocean, and the Land of Fire clearly from where she stood at the coast of the island. Naruto frowned when she noticed that her teammates were still quite a distance from the shore, and not making any progress towards her.

"Hurry up guys!" Naruto shouted towards them, only regretting a few seconds later that she shouldn't have made as much noise as she did.

It could attract danger.

"They can't come over, I only invited you to the party." Sirius' deep voice ghosted into her ear.

With her sword in hand, she swung wildly at the man, only to find him a few feet away from her. "What did you do?"

"I was going to ask you that myself, love." Sirius crossed his arms in front of him, carefree, like she was a non threat. "All I know is that I had never shagged a girl that reacted like you did right after."

"This isn't about what we did."

"Can't say it?" Sirius swiped his softly curled hair away from his face, while laughing lightly at her. He drew his hands up in the air as a sign of peace. "What is it that I did wrong actually? I know it's not the sex, so what is it that made you chase after me?"

Naruto adjusted her grip on the sword he gave her, quickly surveying the land to see if there were any traps set up. "You stole this island."

Sirius lifted a single dark brow at her, clear skepticism in his eyes, like she was the one crazy. "Umm... I think this island was completely abandoned before I fixed it all up."

"It's not yours."

"I think it is, kitten." He swept his arms around him. "Did the gardening, the landscaping, even built my house over there, pissed on it ─ I think it's mine."

Naruto looked towards the dark castle that was looming at the top of the mountain. There definitely had not been a castle the last time she had seen the island years ago, and definitely not in that style. He had changed everything. Her ancestral home ─ sure she didn't really have a claim on it, aside from the fact that her whole clan had derived from this place, the land wasn't hers, but it was a sort of home. And all her families secrets were here... if there were even any that had survived the years or if there were anything left behind.

She drew the sword and made a swipe at the man before her, only to have him to flick his hand and the sword turned themselves into a bouquet of roses. She threw it aside and quickly drew up her chakra enhancing her speed and strength, swiping at his smirking face. Sirius deflected her attempts, and she could feel her anger bubble up, but she suppressed the urge of using Kurama's chakra.

Naruto drew up her hand, the familiar ball of chakra forming in her hand, ready to stike it on that handsome face of his. Sirius' smile didn't disappear, he just had that curious and amused look on his face. He lifted his left and a light shimmering wall appeared before him that deflected her attack, she had bounced right off of it, and with the spin of the rasengan, she had twisted in the air, before landing on the dirt ground.

Naruto jumped to her feet before freezing in place. Sirius walked towards her, and she couldn't help but feel the fear she didn't know she was capable of, especially after the peace they had attained after winning the war.

"You really are feisty. I like it." Sirius stood before her, close enough that she could feel his breath on her skin, and smell whatever soap it was he used.

"What are you going to do with me?" She drew on the Kyuubi's chakra, gathering it under her skin and hopefully once she released it, she would be able to move again.

Sirius tilted her head to the side. The smile gone from his face and there was that far away look in his grey eyes as he stared at her, before it all disappeared and he was smiling again. "Just thought of having a bit of fun, never been chased across countries by a pretty girl before."

She expelled the kyuubi's chakra.

"What were you trying to do?" Sirius looked at her curiously.

.

.

 **Close to the finish!**


	5. five

**The Magician**

 **five**

.

.

"Are all the girls here like you?" Sirius trekked down the gravel path towards the castle at the top of the mountain. "Or is it just because you're a ninja?"

Naruto was perched uncomfortably over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes ─ savior of the Elemental Nations and she was reduced to this. She was still immobile and she couldn't kick at him or even swat at his hands that sometimes came up to pat on her ass. At least he kept it on top of her clothes.

"Just let me go!"

"I don't think so." Sirius walked up the steps of the castle, Naruto could see that there was a dragon that was sleeping soundly at the base of the castle, black scales glittering under setting sun. "You're a little unsafe."

"I'm unsafe? You're the one who have captured me." Naruto felt like crying in frustration, it was embarrassing to be in this state of helplessness.

"I always win in foreplay." Sirius patted her on the back of her thighs, through the dress. "I am a gentleman ─ ladies first and all that."

Sirius opened the great doors and Naruto was surprised that the castle was decorated the way it was. He must have been here for years, well if she didn't know what he could do, probably made everything around here out of thin air or something.

Naruto felt herself turned and dropped gently on one of the many couches in the living room ─ if it could really be called that. Too modest of a word for the space that it had. She watched wearily as he lit a fire absentmindedly with just the tip of his fingers, before walking out of the room. She took the time to study the place. With the amount of real estate, there wasn't much space that filled it. There were only a few furniture around in the living area. There were a few paintings on the walls, of men and women. She assumed that the girl in the picture was an Uzumaki, she had vivid red hair and bright green eyes. But with the way she dressed, she didn't think that the woman was an Uzumaki.

There were a few more paintings around, a few with Sirius and two other men, one of them she could recognize to be the husband of the non-Uzumaki. There was also a few paintings of teenagers, two boys and a girl ─ one of the boys having green eyes and the same face as the husband. She didn't smell any other scent in the living area, aside from that of Sirius, and that thought saddened her, to think that the man was all on his own, in this big island living in a huge castle that was empty aside from him, and a sleeping dragon outside.

But only a little bit.

He was still dangerous.

"So I have tea." Sirius came back with a golden tray, carrying a bone china tea set and a pastry that looked like some sort of tart. Either way it smelled delicious, and it had been a while since she had something to eat. "And a lemon tart ─ I made it myself..."

No matter how hungry she was, she didn't trust it. "No thank you."

"I know you're hungry, love." Sirius set a plate of tart on the coffee table in front of her, her tea was settled right beside it. "I heard your stomach growling on our way here." He indicated for the milk and sugar, adding either of the ingredients when at her prompting.

"I'm not having any." Naruto looked at the tart, her tongue peaking out to lick at her lips. It did look really good.

"I didn't poison it." Sirius sat on the table to face her. "Kind of pointless to save you, show your house and then poison you."

When she continued to be tightlipped about the whole thing, Sirius sighed and she watched him cut a piece of the tart, making a show of eating and swallowing it, before drinking from her own tea cup. "See, it's safe."

"Are you going to let me move a bit here?" Naruto nodded down towards the rest of her body that continued to be immobile aside from her head.

"I don't mind feeding you." Sirius scooped another piece of tart, and fed it to her, she tried not to look too eager at having a piece of the pastry.

It went on like that for a while, Naruto watching him carefully as he went about feeding her. She gave him a stiff smile when he pointed at the teacup. He kept it plain, blowing at the water, before raising it to her lips. One hand was under her chin, to help her with the beverage.

"Is it just you here?" Naruto asked as she watched him tidy up after their little snack.

Sirius let out a deep sigh, it revealed more than probably what he wanted to say. "Just me."

"Why did you do all this. Didn't you think someone would notice a missing island?"

"Just trying to make a home ─ it was abandoned, thought it wouldn't be missed." Sirius disappeared to what she assumed to be the kitchen, leaving her alone to her own thoughts. Which wasn't a very good idea, because surrounded by paintings of people that he loved, but he was all alone...

He summoned dragons.

He could make anything.

He was dangerous.

"Are you going to behave?" Sirius settled himself from the couch right across from her, the portrait of his friends directly behind him.

But everyone else thought that of her too.

"I think I should be asking you that." Naruto wasn't going to be stupid. But she would give him a chance. He could have wrecked havoc a long time ago, could have stayed and burned everyone that was deemed a threat to him, but here she was, being fed, comfortable ─ as far as being unable to move could be comfortable.

"I guess your friendly with me again?"

"Still think you're dangerous."

"I am."

"That doesn't help your agenda here."

Sirius had thrown one hand up as he shrugged his shoulder. "I'm as dangerous as you are dangerous to me."

"I can accept that." Naruto studied him studying her. She must look funny, she still had her stupid crown on and her dress was remarkably intact even with all the activity from earlier, but it was a little dirty. "Do you mean to hurt people?"

"Honestly, only those who try to kill me ─ like actively with no end in sight till I'm dead, kind of kill me." Then he gestured his one hand towards her. "But then obviously I just try to tie them up and talk some sense into them ─ all this violence is really just from misunderstandings."

She snorted at honesty, and attempt at humor, it wasn't attractive, but she was obnoxiously dressed as a queen in a castle with a dragon outside. So really... "Are you going to let me go now?"

"I was hoping ninjas were into bondage." Sirius smiled cheekily at her.

.

.

Naruto brushed her hair back, tucking it behind her ear to stop it from flying across her face. "I still feel like a hostage."

"You are free to leave you know." Sirius said from where he sat at the little dining table in the balcony overlooking the island. He turned the newspaper ─ acquired by that little teleportation trick he does that was quite similar to the Flying Thunder God technique, but without limitations of kunai supply and the seals.

"But then you'd be all alone."

"I have my dragon."

"He can't talk to you."

"I think I can make him learn to talk, maybe apply one of those personalities from a Shakespearean play, add a bit of drama to my life." Sirius absently ate a piece of toast that he had buttered thoroughly as it was scorched black with his bright idea at having the dragon help him toast his bread.

"Don't you want to join civilization?"

"Someday."

"When?"

"When they don't feel like dissecting me."

"You aren't the only one with special abilities you know. There are plenty of people around you who can do what you do... just on smaller scales and with like boundaries and rules."

"Exactly, I'm a treasure here, love." Sirius threw her a dazzling smile, toast left, half eaten ─ miraculously ─ and completely attentive to her. "Can't have them coveting me like you do."

"They won't hurt you."

"You did before you finally succumbed to my charms ─ really made me work for it." Sirius was all playful, very good at distracting her to whatever it was that he was truly afraid of.

"I won't let them hurt you, believe it!" Naruto smiled at him softly.

"How can you guarantee that?"

"Well, first of all, this crown that you refuse to remove from my head... well I'm kind of a queen out there."

"Really."

"They love me, saved them and everything, so they really love me."

"For now."

"Forever." She drew up her finger, to keep him from interrupting her. "So don't worry your handsome face ─ the worst thing they can do is demand you to have multiple wives to breed you out." At the sour look on Sirius' face, Naruto laughed and gently squeezed his hand. "They won't do it ─ at least not with me around."

"That doesn't sound so appealing."

"Which part? You decided you don't like me?"

"The breeding me out with multiple women."

"Really?"

"Really! I'm a one woman man now."

Naruto smirked at him, her finger finding a stray obsidian curl, and gently wrapped it around her finger. "You know I can clone myself right? three, five, ten, twenty ─ whatever you think you can handle babe."

Sirius grabbed her hand and gently sucked on the finger that teased his hair. "That's like non cheating way of an orgy, so still a one woman man."

"I won't do it if you won't go away with me."

"Blackmail for sexual favors?" Sirius growled into her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine. "I like how you work Naruto."

"Okay good, so we can go now?" Naruto abruptly stood up, walking away from him and heading towards the wide double glass doors of the castle, tying her silk robes closed along the way. "I can safely assume you don't really need much time to pack? You won't need to pack everything, we would still come here often, I can put a few seals around this place so we can return quite conveniently ─ and there is also your way of travel."

"Now?" She heard Sirius follow after her.

"Yes now, they are all very worried about me. They did last see you fly me off here with a dragon."

"I didn't fly away on a dragon ─ I flew myself and you followed me."

"Well either way, I am here on an island, alone with you and a dragon, and they have no way of getting to me and they are just very worried."

"You are in no way under my control, in fact I'm the innocent one in this whole thing ─ you are even blackmailing me." Sirius pointed out to the dragon that was ridiculously cute at trying to play with a butterfly that flew around its head. "And he is completely harmless, like a stuffed animal."

"They don't see it that way."

"You are going to protect my arse though right?"

Naruto spun around, kissing him on the lips soundly while her hands rounded on his derrier ─ thoroughly amused at the look on his face when she squeezed. "Of course, it's one of my favorite parts."

.

.

 **The End.**

 **I sometimes thought that it may have ended a little abruptly and their relationship had progressed quickly. But they had a thing before hand, and Naruto does have a way of just finding the good in people even though they destroyed her home ─ and Sirius didn't destroy anything. He beautified Uzushiogakure and just made it safe from prying eyes and intruders. So I played with those facts of her personality. And of course it helps that Sirius is just charming.**


	6. outakes

**The Magician**

 **OMAKE**

.

.

"So you are saying it disappeared?" The older woman looked at Naruto skeptically from behind her desk, hands already digging through her drawers in search of the alcoholic beverage that she always kept handy.

"I walked along those waters, and there was nothing, not even the signs of whirlpools around the damn place."

"How can an island, a whole country disappear?" Naruto grew annoyed as Tsunade was clearly dismissing the urgency of the whole situation, the older Hokage poured herself a glass of sake, sipping it leisurely like there wasn't a crisis around.

"I don't know? How is it possible to seal giant demonic foxes into babies?" Naruto deserved that snow globe ─ she shouldn't have given her that ─ thrown at her.

"There hasn't been any report of a missing island anywhere, you are the first one to have mentioned it ─"

"All I know is that there was an island there when I visited it years ago with Jiraiya, sure I didn't step foot on the place, but I saw it in the distance. Now it's not there." Naruto didn't like that Tsunade continued to look at her with a bit of doubt, but Naruto knew she was getting through to her, and why would she lie about this anyway? "Jiraiya said that there might have been treasures there ─ not in gold and jewels, but he suspected there were fuinjutsu secrets hidden there."

"And now with the island disappearing─"

"Someone might have already gotten their hands on it." Naruto worried her lip, which triggered Tsunade to follow her lead, but the woman quickly opted to pour herself more of the sake and drinking that.

"We are in a time of peace, we had just finished a war, who would want to do this? Everyone has their forces depleted, to attempt this... well who would be able to attempt this and what's the end goal?" Tsunade drew her hands together, her eyes far away as she rested her chin on her clasped hands.

Naruto fisted her hands at her sides ─ the image blue grey eyes that turned a dark stormy hue as the night wore on, wide lips that were quick to smile and so very good at kissing her, and hands that were rough against her own skin...

 _No one could do what I do._

Magic.

Genjutsu specialist?

There was more to it than that. There was a puppy that was waiting outside for her, sleeping while its leash was secured to a chair. Something he created. A new bloodline?

"I think I know who did it." Naruto growled out, she couldn't believe she let him touch her. He seemed like a nice guy harmless, he didn't even have that much chakra through his body, and even with a lean body, he wasn't coiled like a ninja, they were more like muscles from an active civilian.

Tsunade raised a brow at her, blue eyes narrowed. "You think?"

"There was a magician..." Tsunade snorted and rolled her eyes, okay she probably shouldn't have started off saying he was a magician.

.

.

"I'm not too sure about this..." Naruto looked at the cute pup that continued to be unaware of the danger that surrounded it, it just trotted along the cold metal surface of the table, sniffing about before laying down and trying to take a nap. "He doesn't look dangerous..."

"But it was created by a possible suspect to the disappearance of Uzushiogakure?" The scarred man beside her spoke with a sharpness that Naruto wondered how it didn't cause the sleeping puppy to wake in fright. It should be frightened. There was a mad man trying to dissect it in a few moments.

"Well yeah... but it doesn't feel ominous." She had consulted with the fox earlier, while the puppy was in her arms, and he confirmed that there was nothing malicious at all from the puppy ─ but there was also the fact that he didn't feel anything from the animal at all.

"We would still have to do this. You sure you want to stay in here?" Ibiki tightened his gloves around his hands.

She wasn't really. But she reminded herself that this was not a real puppy, it is just pieces of napkin that the man had fashioned into a puppy before bringing it to actual moving living puppy but still fake. It's fake and it could be evil. "Yes."

"You didn't name it did you."

Tiny Ein. She named it Ein and it was a fake puppy. "No."

It was done quite swiftly. Naruto didn't even know it was coming at that moment ─ she knew it was going to happen, but she didn't think that it would happen that immediately. But she guessed it was better this way, like a bandaid.

The kunai had cleanly cut through the puppy.

Naruto felt that her voice was stuck in her throat, her fake puppy was just killed in front of her.

The puppy continued to bark. No decapitation, no guts anywhere, no blood, just a happy puppy that had woken up because of the activity in the room.

"I'll try a different tactic─"

"No!"

.

.

 **A portion of the story that I had cut out, decided to use it as an omake, because it wasn't really necessary to the plot but just a fun little snippet for everyone.**


End file.
